10 Seconds
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: When Tris gets an invitation to move in with her best friend Shauna, she is given a job offer that will be more than it seems. But when she meets a blue eyed boy what is he hiding?
1. The First Day Of Many

Today is the day. I tell myself as I put away the last remaining things I own into a waiting suitcase. Today is the day that I be moving here in my little town near Seattle to Chicago. I'm not going there alone though, one of my best friends Shauna moved there about a year ago and she needed a new roommate. Her roommate decided to get married and they soon left the house with little warning to Shauna.

I though it over for a lot longer than I planned. When she had asked me but I had to sell everything, that I couldn't take with me on the plane. Shauna had offered to help me find a job when I arrived so this had made the greater impact when I was selling everything. I now only have two large suitcases left to my name.

But in all reality, the reason I'm actually moving is so that I can change. I want to start new and I couldn't do that in Seattle. Shauna said she would help me if I came to her in Chicago. Shauna was my best friend during high school so when it became time for us to start to move on, I decided to stay while she left.

It was nice for the first couple of months after she had moved. She would call me everyday and we would tell each other our day. It was just the standard stuff that made me smile. But lately she had become more distant as the months went on. Sometimes it was because she had work and others it was because she was to busy.

But I knew it was hard for the both of us to keep in touch considering the circumstances. But one of the only things that bothered me was when she would send me a message in the afternoon that told me she was to busy that night to talk.

She had explained in little detail that her and her now boyfriend of six months Zeke, were going to a thing called RAGE. I never really understood what she meant by it but would always let it go.

The Shauna that I know would really ever go to raves or got to clubs but I guess she has changed since I saw her last. But for me. I'm glad that I'm finally leaving and it's not like I didn't want to. When Shauna left I was ready to jump on the plane with her but I stayed for the sake of my parents... And now there not even here.

I sigh as I look back at the place I called my home, once more before shutting both of my suitcases. Lifting them I take a deep breath before making my way down the long staircase and out the door.

I get into the waiting cab and watch as the large building turn into open plains of grass and trees. The cab driver took a little detour when I said I was never coming back. But as we arrived at the airport, I got out and say a small thank you before making my way on to the plane. I'm awake for a while but I'm soon asleep but jolt awake when the plane starts to land. Having to much time to think I start to think this was a bad idea.

I get off the plane as the small panic inside me fades, and excitement soon replaces it. I head out of the airport and hail yet another cab to take me to Shauna's or what I think is Shauna's.

We stop in front of this beautiful fairly large white house. It's around mid afternoon so I got out and got my stuff and head towards the door. I knock twice before I hear the foot steps. Soon Shauna stand in front of me, her hair in a messy bun and she's wearing track pants, eating a spoon with peanut butter on it.

"Oh Hey, I didn't expect you until tomorrow" she says as she hugs me tightly. I hug her back before we head in side her house. After the night to get settled in she tells me that I start at her work tomorrow. I'm not really sure how this will work out but I'm excited...

Hey everyone this is the idea for a new story so be sure to tell me if you would like me to continue it... Thanks and I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Welcome To The Yard

I'm woken suddenly by my phone ringing. Groaning I reach over and grab it, not checking the caller ID, I answer it. "Who are you and why are you calling?" I say not really thinking that it could of come off so mean. "Okay first of all, grumpy. It's Shauna. Second I have good news I'm out getting coffee. I expect you up and showered by the time I get back got it" and with that she hangs up.

I start to get up and go to the bathroom to shower. And soon enough I'm finished and I'm now I'm my underwear and a robe. I walk down to the lounge room and turn on the TV. I'm about half way through an ad when I hear the familiar sounds of keys and then the click of the door. When Shauna enters its clear that she's not alone and I'm suddenly nervous about what I'm wearing.

Shauna yells my name and then she turns to look in the lounge room and spots me on the couch. I give her a 'what the heck look' and she just waves her hand as she enters the room. As she walks in she is followed by another girl. She has short shoulder length black hair and mocha skin. She waves at me once she sees where I am.

"Okay, Christina this is Tris, Tris, Christina" Shauna says making hand gestures. "Okay I got you coffee and I got you your uniform so go put this on, or we're going to be late" Shauna says while handing me my coffee and Christina hands me my uniform. I walk up to my room and I look at what they gave me.

It's a simple white shirt, with back sleeves and a pair of black shorts and a pair of black sneakers. 'It could of been worse' I sigh to myself while getting dressed. Once i'm done I walk down to where the girl are waiting for me. "Ready to go" I say while taking a sip of my coffee. ''Yeah but I just want to warn you we mainly work with the guys" Christina is the one who spoke as both of the girls smirk at me, what the hell is she talking about.

As we pull up, I almost instantly know that the girls were talking about. We stop in front of a car yard. I look to the girls and they give me the same reaction. "I know right, don't worry Tris, you will learn to love it" we get out of the car and start to head inside. "I mean just look at Christina" Shauna laughs, which then earns a slap from Christina.

We continue to walk into what looks like a glass show room connected to several other rooms. It's all very clean and there are several cars placed here and there but they are mostly outside. But my exploring is cut short by a booming voice. ''Max, Tris is here" it's Shauna the glass room makes her voice a lot louder than it was and with in minutes a man is opening one of the three doors. It's the one on the left.

When the man is finally visible, I can see that he his darker skin but looks to be in his mid thirties. He walks up to us and goes straight to me. Still not saying anything he sticks out his hand and with out saying anything I shake it without hesitation. "Well good morning Tris, I'm Max, let's talk in my office" Max says motioning to the door he came from.

Walking behind Max, I look back to the girls and they smile widely at me while giving me thumbs up. Wow way to be helpful guys. Walking in I shut the door behind me finally facing Max. "Okay so Shauna already told me your situation, but I didn't really have a job for your arrival so how about we make a deal" I smile widely nodding my head. "I have experience I'm selling and marketing" I say in hopes of him placing me as a sales rep. He thinks for a moment. "No I don't think we need that but if you wanted to keep the cars maintained so that you have something to do. Until I think of something that could work" he expresses happily. I nod and thank him as a knock is sounded on the door.

"Hey Max" it's Shauna, "Hey um Four called he can't make it today" Max nods in understanding. "Hey Shauna do you mind showing Tris around" Shauna just looks at him "Please" he says sweetly. She laughs. "Yeah no problem, come on Tris"

We walk outside and she shows me most of the yard and then I set to work washing every car but by the end of the day I've only about half. Sighing I fall on to my bed and with a groan side off my soaking wet shoes and just lie face down on the bed. Until I hear a light knock at my door and the creeks of my door opening...


	3. Hey I'm Zeke

Sighing, I fall on to my bed, worn out from working today. With a groan, I slide off my soaking wet shoes and just lie face down on the bed. Until I hear a light knock at my door and the creaks of my door opening.

I turn to my door where I'm suddenly met by a someone I didn't expect. A man in his late teens or early 20's. A moment of silence passes and he must see my confusion because he is soon explains himself. "Oh sorry, Shauna told me you were home and to come and introduced myself. I'm Zeke by the way" he smiles at me. "Shauna's boyfriend." He moves and crosses he arm Making an 'o' face I realise that this is the Zeke Shauna's been talking about since she left. "Oh yeah hey I'm Tris" I tell him calmly but I'm kinda taken back by his forward approach to come and say 'Hi'. And with that I get off my bed and walk towards him with my hand out waiting for him to shake. He grabs it, and calmly shakes hit twice before releasing it gently.

He smiles before quietly turning and heading out the door. But before he walks out he turns his head in my direction and says "Oh yeah Tris, Shauna told me to tell you that dinner was almost ready so if you wanted to wash up." He looks at me for a sign that I was going and that I heard him. "Yeah I'll see you in a second." I say back with a smile just as the door shuts behind him.

I stand in the middle of my bedroom awkwardly for a moment before going into the bathroom to have a quick shower. My damp hair sticks to my neck as I try to dry it with a towel. Stepping carefully down the stairs. I can hear the loud conversations happening from the kitchen. Laughter and screaming echo through the rest of the empty house but I can hear more than just Zeke and Shauna. The shorts and singlet that I'm wearing is my form of avoiding the heat. But I suddenly feel a little under dressed for company, even if I just met Zeke, and know no one else.

Deciding to not go back and change I walk through the kitchen door to the voices and laughter calming almost immediately, and a group looking in my direction. Shauna's still laughing when she says "Hey Tris nice of you to join us'' she giggles before taking a sip from the bottle in her hand. The group start to say their hellos, since most of them were from the yard, I really didn't feel as awkward as to when I first walked in.

I take a seat on one of the half occupied seats which had Chris at the other end and take a sip from my own bottle. "So what's going on?" I question as some of the previous conversations continued. Chris shuffles over and whispers in a not so quiet voice "You don't know most of these people do you?" I shake my head no. "Well" she says. "I'll just have to introduce you." She sits up and yells to get everyone's attention. 'Four likes Taylor Swift!' They all look in her direction.

Zeke is the first to reply. "Um, What, Since when" he looks towards one of the other boys who sits on the floor next to another girl who I've never seen. He opens his mouth but before he can answer Chris does. "He doesn't" she deadpans. "But it got your attention didn't it" she smiles proudly at herself. "Look Tris doesn't even know half of you and you didn't even bother to introduce yourselves" she pans over to Shauna. "Your a terrible host" she laughs.

...

"Okay Tris now you know everyone's life story" Zeke laughs. It wasn't half true I only knew their names not so much their stories. There was Zeke and Shauna, Christina and myself on the couches and Four and Cara on the floor. Also with Zeke's brother Uriah in the kitchen eating and Shauna's sister Lynn at her place, this was mostly their gang. "Now we can get into the juicy bits" Zeke explain when Uriah walks back into the room, ribbing his hands together he hums in excitement before explaining. "Okay the next Rage is coming up in a few days so we need to start to get ready." Everyone looks like they know what he's saying. I just sit there, clueless.

Shauna shifts on Zeke's lap. "Well, on the note of Rage, there are a couple of groups forming tonight if you wanted to go practice Four." She looks towards Four for an answer. Four wraps his arm around Cara. "Yeah why not, I need a pay day." She smiles in excitement. "Great'' she looks at me. "Do you want to come too?" This question captures the attention of the whole group cause soon all eyes are on me. I shift. "Ah nah guys it's okay, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I tell everyone. They look disappointed but say good bye as I leave

I walk passed the kitchen putting my finished bottle in the trash before walking up the stairs. I slowly crawl into bed. And sooner or later I'm out like a light...

Hey Everyone thank you for sticking with this story I have just had a lot of things happening but I'm going to update all of my stories through out the week as a schedule if you want to see it its on my page thing. :D Thank you!


	4. Accidents Happen Part 1

Although I thought I would be able to sleep easy. I was wrong. After about an hour I was restless and completely unsettled. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach underlined the nervousness I felt but I was oblivious to why I was feeling like this.

Shifting around in my bed, I take a short glimpse at the time to see it was almost 2:30. Sighing dramatically, I started to drag myself out of the bed. Trashing the idea to even consider sleeping at this point. I figured if I got a drink, that it would help finally get me to sleep.

Opening the door to my room, I'm not really caring to much about being quiet. I go down the stairs slowly, carful not to fall. Feeling slightly stupid for not turning the lights on in the first place. After finally reaching the bottom of the stair case. I'm quick to switch the lights on and let my **eyes** adjust to the brightness before moving.

Continuing my route to the kitchen, I took a short glance out the window to find no cars in the driveway. Not really being surprised, I opened the refrigerator door to get the bottle of orange juice. I pour myself a glass before putting it back and leaning on the kitchen counter with the glass in my hand. Not really paying attention, I'm standing there for about half an hour, carelessly sipping the juice.

When it's finished I go to place the glass in the sink. I'm greeted by the front door opening and the groups voices echoing through what was an empty house. "Tris!" Shauna's panic stricken voice screams. Loud thumping and foot steps sounds from the living room and upstairs where I suspect one of them has gone to go and get me.

"Zeke, What's going on?" Christina calls out after a moment of silence. "She's not here." Zeke yells back, his voice lined with confusion. I move from inside the kitchen to the living room where Shauna and Christina are on the brink of tears. Uriah standing slightly behind them. Shauna hands and parts of her arms are covered in a thick layer of blood. I look at her shocked frantically running up to Shauna trying to make sure she's okay. She nods her head quickly telling me she's okay.

She points down at the couch for a brief moment where my eyes follow her finger. There lies Four. The bottom of his shirt is covered in blood and his left arm has several deep cuts which are slowly leaking blood.

I look at Shauna and Christina wide eyed. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital." I practically yell at them. Zeke finally decides he can return but sees Four's getting worse. Shauna looks towards him then at me. "Can you just patch him up please." She asks with pleading eyes. "Come on Tris, we can't take him too the hospital. They will question what happened and we can't take that risk." Uriah explains, I think for a second but I know his right, they can't take that risk.

I huff in annoyance but agree shaking my head. "Christina can you go get some warm water and Shauna can you go and get the medicine kit please." I instruct them. After Shauna left, I made her go out and by a large medicine kit for this exact reason. Injury not having a fatal car accident. She also has a jump start kit in her car, which has saved her several times.

Zeke looks at me and we both glimpse down at Four. The only colour left was slowly draining from his face. I move slightly, crouching down in front of Four and grab his hand gently. "Hey Four, how are you?" I ask softly looking at the wounds on his arm. "Fine, you?" he replies, turning his head to face the couch. Uriah laughs at his responce.

Grasping Zeke's hand, I glimpse at him before speaking. "I need you to help me lift him." he nods in agreement, then moves next to me. "So what are you going to do?" Zeke questions. "Take off his shirt." I tell him like it's normal.

At the sound of this, Four turns his head towards the two of us. Zeke laughs at the look on Fours face. "Come on Four you wanna get better don't you. Just let Tris strip you." Zeke laughs gripping under Four's arms and lifting him up. Uriah leaves saying he cant handle blood well and walks in he direction of the kitchen. I think his just hungry.

I take that as my que to start so I grip his shirt tightly rolling it up. As I bring it closer to his face. Four's eyes watch as I bring his shirt up and over his head. His eyes meeting mine for a brief second before I divert them to Shauna and Christina who have returned.

Shauna sets the kit down beside me. "Thank you." I tell them as Christina sets the water down next to me giving Zeke a worried glance before moving away. Both Christina and Shauna make a quick escape to the kitchen. While I open the kit to find it practically unused except a few missing bandaids.

I grab the needle and the sewing thread and give Four a look of sympathy. Trying to thread the needle took me a couple of tries but I finally got it. Glad I look at Zeke with a look of relief.

As I work quickly, I decide to sew his abdomen first then his arm. I sit up straight with the threaded needle in my hand and take a deep breath. "Four, this is going to hurt a lot." I worn him just before I stick the needle into his skin.

Within moments his face contorts with pain but he doesn't scream out or cry. After the third stitch, I laugh. "You know that you can scream right. You don have to act manly for Zeke and I." he laughs.

"I wasn't tying to be manly, it's just how I deal with the pain." he answers almost as a sigh. "What? Silently?" I question as I stick the needle in again for a fifth time. "Uh-ha." he answers loudly as the needle goes into his skin for a final time. As I tie the thread, Zeke is quick to start to wash the blood from both around his arm and stomach. After his finished I start to move to his arm.

As I start to work on his arm a loud knock sounds from the front door. Small foot steps echo as one of the girls swings open the door with force. The silence I had just a few seconds ago was gone as a long line of profanity are screamed by Christina followed by a "Where the f*ck where you?"

Cara's voice can now be heard yelling back at Christina. As the two of them argue. I give Four a small smile thinking this was hilarious. He returns it as I continue to bandage his arms and abdomen.

At the sound of yelling Zeke gets up from beside me and moves towards the front door. I grab the bottle of morphine and a needle to inject him. "Goodnight." I whisper to Four as I inject him with the morphine. Cara now appears through the door and when her eyes land on me with Four holding his arm. Her eyes engulf in rage as she moves closer to us. Once she does reach us she practically shoves me aside and sits herself next to Four.

Her overly dramatic apology didn't really effect Four because by the fifth I'm sorry, he was out like a light. As we left her to her plead of forgiveness with a sleeping man. We walk into the kitchen where Shauna, Uriah and Christina are sitting at the dining room table.

As we enter they all look up at us. Shauna moving quickly to hug Zeke while I go and wash my hands and arms, then take a seat next to Christina and Uriah who hands me a coffee. I give him a grateful look before taking a sip. Zeke and Shauna both take a seat opposite us drinking their own coffees.

We talk as a group for about 20 minutes before Cara walks in. I stay quiet not wanting to say something that would most likely insult her. Christina on the other hand was more than happy to speak her mind. "What are you still doing here?" she asks crossing her arms. Cara doesn't acknowledge what she said but does speak to Shauna. "I'm staying with Four tonight." she says in a monotone voice taking a look in the fridge.

"Oh sure Cara you can stay, take my bed if you want and make yourself more comfortable." I tell her my voice dripping with sarcasm. " Oh cool thanks Tris." she relies and I mentally face palm myself.

Everyone looks in my direction except for Cara who has her face still buried in the fridge. I give them a shrug and try tell them I didn't mean it. They just laugh and stop completely when Cara turns around and looks at the five of us sitting at the table.

"Well as fun as this has been, Zeke we have work tomorrow so we need to go to bed, now." she says taking a hold of his arm and walking upstairs. I start to get up and I nod to Uriah and Christina to help me go and check on Four. They agree and follow me out into the living room where Four lies motionless.

Still sleeping I take a look at his bandages and tell Uriah and Christina that he'll be okay until morning. With the good news they start to head home when Cara comes out from the kitchen doorway. Shutting the door, I turn to face Cara who smiles at me. "Thanks again for letting me use your bed." I sigh in annoyance but put on a fake smile. "No problem." she smiles and walks upstairs leaving me alone at the front door.

Figuring I'm not going to have a good sleep anyway. I place a blanket over Four's limp body and set up a place on the floor for myself before getting comfortable. As I switch on the television, I watch several episodes of Criminal Minds before drifting off to sleep...

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)


	5. Trust Me It's Not Real

Four's POV -Dream State

The world seemed to glow as the sun grew hotter. My eyes blur completely as the sun seemed to shine brighter. The sound of laugher and music sounds distant, but close as my eyes seem to adjust to the sun again. I don't know how but I have seen this before. The familiar dryness of the desert seemed to be comforting but I still don't remember getting here.

"Hey are you ready, we start in like five minutes." Shauna calls from behind me. I turn to face her not knowing where I was. But as I saw the giant stage and swam of flashy cars behind her, I knew where I was almost instantly.

The sand dune we were standing on was high above the activity, so I could see almost everything.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I tell her getting a good look at the sand consumed track. Noticing how my voice was higher than normal.

As I watch as she slowly makes her way down; I hear faint laughter and a pair of frail arms wrap around my waist hugging me from the side. Looking at the mysterious person, I'm mostly relieved to see the soft face of a smiling Tris.

She continues to smile at me before moving slightly and taking hold of my hand. As we walk, her grip on my hand is almost unnoticeable with how loose it is. It's almost as if she's not even holding on at all.

But as we make our way through the people we make a break to find two cars stationed at the starting line. Zeke stands in front of the one closest to me and offers me the keys.

Taking the keys from Zeke, I give him a knowing smile and laugh twirling the keys on one finger. After getting in and starting the engine. It purrs to life and I instantly get excited never dropping the smile from my face as Uriah walks in front of us.

I still haven't looked at my opponent that I'm paired with but as I look to the right of me her blonde hair and huge smile where all to recognisable. Tris was placed in the bright yellow bumblebee Camero beside me and I laughed.

Uriah looks at the two of us nodding to ask if we're ready to go and raises his hands high above his head. Within a few seconds he drops his hands signalling for us to go.

As I press my foot to the floor, I can take a second to admire the roar of the engine and the sounds between gear changes.

Lingering for a moment as the car gains revs, I change up a gear. I pass Tris laughing as I do so and cross the finish line.

When we pull up at the front of our usual tent. I get out and walk over to Tris as she connects or hands. We enter together and I can see our usual set up with a few couches and coolers mainly full of energy drinks since non of us will drink on a day like today.

I take a seat on one of the free couches leaning next to me so I can grab a can from the cooler beside me. Uriah comes through the tarp not long after that Christina following close behind him.

The sun seems to fade not long after my final race of the day. So Zeke and I set up a fire outside. Causally the group starts to come outside with us bringing the food Uriah took with him.

"Four, are you okay?" I turn my head to look next to me as Tris moves to face me, her hand rests gently on my arm so my attention is on her.

"Yeah." I reply more like a sigh. Her eyes are still focused on me as if she thought I was lying.

A couple of seconds pass before she stands turning slightly to grab my hand as she waits for me to get up. I hold her hand tightly as I get up neither of us acknowledging our sudden absence as we enter our tent.

When we finally stop were in almost the dead centre of the room. She looks at me with a small smirk on her face before pulling me in for a kiss...


	6. Accidents Happen Part 2

I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading :)

Tris POV

In the moments my head touched the pillow I was asleep. I didn't really realise how tired I actually was, until I had went to bed. But thinking I was actually going to get some sleep and me actually getting sleep, are two completely different things.

Because several hours later, I was woken by Four moving frantically on the couch. His body contouring and spasming.

Only noticing him by the sounds of the springs of the couch I was quick to try to stop him crashing into something unforgiving. Calling out his name several times loudly, I hadn't realised I had grabbed the attention of both Zeke and Shauna. They both looked half asleep but seemed to sober up once they had seen me with Four.

"What's happening?!" Zeke exclaims frantically moving closer to the both of us. He grabs one side of the coffee table while Shauna helps him with the other moving it far enough away that it won't cause harm.

I don't know why he's contouring the way he his but the ping of guilt that lingers inside me is almost killing me.

Suddenly his frantic moment cease and his breathing goes back to normal almost instantaneously. I huff completely speechless. Shock taken over me slightly Zeke stands above me looking at Four intensely.

"I don't know what or why that happened." I explain to both of them but only making eye contact with Fours limp face.

"Well sadly it looks like we are going to have to wait this one out." Zeke says to no one in particular.

I look to the both of them as they stand there. Pouts fade on both of their faces. I look towards the clock that is placed back on the wall to see that's it's almost quarter past 6 we start work at 8.

"Zeke would you mind if you took the day off to watch Four then I'll take over when we get back." I plead.

He nods his head. I'm not so sure about leaving him yet at his state it could have just been an episode of some sort but I'm glad he stopped.

"Look Tris we need to start getting ready for work okay." Shauna says walking into the kitchen. Not forgetting to give Zeke a kiss before doing so.

I look down at Four thinking I'll change his bloody bandages before we have to leave so I'll get changed now so I have time.

I get up slowly trying not to lean on the couch. Slipping past Zeke I smile at him before heading up stairs.

Opening my bedroom door and walking inside I had completely forgotten that Cara was lying in my bed. F*cking Cara.

Not taking much care I loudly opened by closet draws revealing shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans and my work uniform which I folded the night before.

Taking my clothes into the bathroom, I quickly have a shower and get changed into my work uniform before rushing down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, I couldn't help but notice the hush voices from upstairs and the loud thumping of footsteps which were probably from Zeke.

Taking a bite from the apple, I walk into the living room next to Four and kneel down beside him. Sinking my teeth into the apple, I'm able to free my hands so that I am able to look at Fours abdomen.

I notice the small amount of fresh blood near the stitches but it's mostly stopped altogether. The stitches are still in place which means that his moments from before may have not been so bad.

With that knowledge I place my apple on the arm rest of the couch next to Fours head.

Changing both dressings and get a new blanket. I was just in time to greet both Shauna and Zeke as they came down the staircase.

Shauna calls walking past the door to the living room to get her jacket but Zeke walks straight into the living room. "Hey are you ready, we start in like five minutes."

I smile tossing the blanket on only the lower half of his body. Then, reply to her question " Yeah give me a sec."

I walk into the kitchen and wash my hands before walking back to get my apple and my jacket. Shauna gives Zeke a kiss before we head out the door.

...

Several hours of our day passes and nothing really exciting happened. I was just finishing my last car when I get the call from Zeke.

"Hey Tris Four's awake."...


	7. Fine

**_Yay new chapter!_**

As I shut the door behind me the cold morning air hits my face hard. My nose feeling frozen almost instantly.

My "comfortable" night on the floor was the last thing I wanted and now I feel as stiff as a plank of wood.

"Cheer up buttercup." Christina says as I reach the car, plopping myself down in the back seat next to her. I close the door with a thump while grumbling incoherent words to no one in particular.

Getting to work was easy part of my day. As the rest of the staff which included Will, Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Nita, Tori and I plus several others which I hadn't met yet. Max had asked us all before working that we would come into his office for a briefing on plans he had for the following month.

At the end of the meeting, I joined the girls outside. Christina, Lynn and Shauna stood next to two other girls which I've seen around but never spoken too.

Both on the petite side, one of the girls had almost bleach blond hair while the other had dark brown hair.

"Hey Tris, this is Marlene and Myra." Shauna explains gesturing to the girls one at a time, I give both girls a kind smile before Shauna grabs my arm and starts to drag me away.

"What?" I question looking at her slightly smirking features. "It's nothing to worry about I just need to ask you a quick question." Her words weren't very reassuring in the slightest and I was still worried.

"I'm asking only because it's your house to." She says, I nod for her to get on with it. "Four needs to stay with us until his recovered. Is that okay? Usually I would just say yes but to be fair it's your house too." She observes waiting patiently for me to answer.

"Sure, it's fine." I utter and Shauna smiles a big extended grin which clearly shows her pleasure and excitement. I look around to see if we were in a amongst others but could only see a couple of people out of hearing range.

"But." I exclaim and she instantly frowns her brows creasing together. "You need to tell me what you were doing last night and why Four got so badly injured." I question surprising even myself, let's face it I did want to know and what ever it was it wasn't legal.

She stands there for a moment and contemplates on whether to tell me, like she's going to expose classified information. Needless to say I was incredibly intrigued by her need to think over telling me, her best friend something obviously worth sharing, the whole band of people I had met yesterday know so why not me?

"Look okay, I'm sorry. I was trying to be extremely brief about it but clearly I was wrong. It's not right to keep you in the dark. Next week were planning to go on another run like last night. Hopefully it'll be better than last time." She smiles at me hopefully.

"It would be better if we took you there. I'll show you then." She planned folding her arms in content, a pleased expression on her face.

A few hours had passed since the conversation with Shauna. Pleased with having got my wish of being brought up to speed I had finished my cleaning duty surprisingly early. But I knew the day wasn't over yet.

After standing up from one of the brand new 2015 BMW 6 series 640i display car and closing the drivers door. The vibration in my pocket from my phone started my slightly having it on silent, I slowing placing a rag and polish on the floor next to my feet. I remove my phone from my pocket, I slide right to answer.

Bring I up to my ear I could hear the excitement in the few first words Zeke had spoken. Zeke's words were clear he was awake. "He's asking for you."

"Tris?" Zeke questioned and I remember I haven't yet back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that's fantastic!" I reassure him, even I had thought to myself that I wasn't very convincing.

"I'll ask if Shauna and I can head home we should be able to so we will see you in a bit." I gleam not being able to hold back the smile on my face.

"Okay bye." Zeke said as he ended the call. I had already started to makes my way to the small office which I knew Shauna had occupied.

Not to my surprise when I knocked on the glass door Shauna answered.

Walking in she sat at a large wooden desk. Papers placed neatly in piles next to her computers monitor.

"What's up?" She smiled lightly. "Um, we need to see if we can leave." I explain. She just stares for a second.

"What why?" She questions. "Oh shit sorry no nothing is wrong. Zeke just called Four woke up." I say and she stands up.

"Okay, finally! Let me just ask." She says, walking out and I suspect to next door. She emerges moments later says we can leave.

When we enter the house the sound of the tv in the lounge room and the microwave going off is a pleasant surprise to hear.

We both are quick to enter the lounge room where Four lies shirtless and drinking Mountain Dew an empty plates lies next to him in the floor.

Once he notices both of us standing in the door way he smiles. "Hey." His husky voice is lower than before probably due to the amount of sleep he has gotten.

"How are you feeling?" Shauna asks. "Fine I guess." Four answers. "Yourself?" He questions. "Fine." We both say causally.

Zeke walks in moments later carrying two hot pockets. "I know look who woke up." He says walking next to Four squeezing one of his cheeks.

"Hello sleeping beauty." He exclaims with a slight chuckle in his voice. Shauna and I giggle at the comment while Four knocks his hand away in annoyance.

"Where's Cara?" Shauna asks finally bring to attention the fact she's not here. "She went home after Four woke up." Zeke says a hint of disapproval in his voice he was clearly not happy.

After eating dinner which consisted of take away pizza and garlic bread combined with a few action movies. We decided it would be best if we moved Four to sleep in my bed instead of the couch. Which I was okay with.

"Okay, I'm serious don't touch anything." I tell him explicitly waving both hands in a circular motion around the room. "Nothing." I whisper earning a laugh from Four.

"No draw peaking, picture looking, jewellery box winding bullshit, you hear me?" I say with a laugh, then I give him a hard stare which he also laughed at.

"Okay." He pleaded. "Alright good night." I say as I was about to close the door Four stilled my moments.

"Hey Tris." I turned me head to already see him staring, our eyes connecting for that brief moment. "Thanks for everything." He smiled.

I chuckled lightly. "Honestly I'm just glad I didn't kill you." I smiled back. "But I'm glad your going to be okay." I say quietly as I shut the door...

**_So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was over a 1000 words just for you._**

**_I really want to say, I'm so thankful that your so loving and forgiving about this book and I know most of you probably won't read this far but it means a lot to me that you all care enough to read this book even when I don't update as frequently as Both you and I would like to. I will be updating this again in the next day or so, so it's something to look forward to. (Sweet!)_**

**_Have a lovely week/day you deserve it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think abut it so far, I would really appreciate it! Thank you!_**


	8. Have You Seen Four?

" I thought I told you to lay off the physical activity for a while. Possibly take up knitting or something fun... Ow ow I know you can start a book club!" I told Four teasingly as I handed him a grilled cheese.

Today was my day off and I decided to spend it today with Four. Mainly because his always here, he is almost fully recovered but for some reason he has decided to live here a little while longer. Which has annoyed me because he always steals my food. Boys. I take a seat next to him on the couch as I put on an episode of the oc and he gives me a look and I just smile.

"So your going back to work tomorrow, that should be fun." I say trying to make conversation. He nods and smiles at me. "Actually I-." He gets interrupted by a knock at the door. We both look towards the door but I get up.

I walk towards the door and open it leaning my side on it as I greet Cara. I move aside slightly as she waltzes in, a large smile planted on her face makes me want to smack it off. I tell Four I'm going up stairs by pointing upwards before I make my ascend up the stair case.

Once I'm in my room I walk and put on my speaker before going online and searching for cars and their makes and models that I've seen in the yard. While I'm at it I also read up on how a combustion engine works and what turbo chargers and rotaries do.

A few hours pass by before I hear the front door close and loud foot steps coming up the stairs. Moments later theirs a knock on my door.

"Yeah." I yell, to lazy to get up to open it. Shauna sticks her head in the door looking around the room looking for something. then turns her attention on to me as she smiles.

"I was just wondering... if you have seen Four" she says suggestively. I roll my eyes but I'm still confused, the last time i saw him with Cara. Maybe she ate him like a pray mantis, i smile at the thought.

"No actually I haven't seen him for a couple of hours, he was talking with Cara." I stand from by bed and walk towards her. She give me a look, then scrunches her nose up in disgust, sticking her finger in her mouth, I couldn't help but laugh. I walk a few paces ahead of her downstairs and towards the kitchen.

As we pass through the opening of the lounge room I head straight towards the fridge opening it with ease. I look around and settle for a can of Fanta before turning around opening it an taking a sip. I notice Shauna looking out into the backyard with a half amused, half disgusted face.

I follow her gaze where I notice Four walking around the backyard near the pool. His shirt had disappeared and a pair of shorts had replaced the jeans he had worn earlier. He is walking slowly the phone to his ear in deep conversation pacing around the pool then my eyes catch on Cara's floating silhouette in the pool and I grown inwardly and turn away walking towards the couch.

Shauna winks at me before walking outside she glides over towards Four when he finishes the phone call. I get up from the couch to watch them and sit inn one of the dining chairs still sipping from the can. She says something and Four replies before she says something which causes Four raises his hands in mock defence and smile at her before saying something which makes her laugh. As she turns to leave she says something to Cara which she obviously didn't like because she sticks her finger up and swims to the side of the pool.

Shauna comes back inside and smiles in victory. " See easy." Four and Cara come through the back door, Cara wrapped in towel. She glares at Shauna and goes into the lounge room and up stairs. We look at Four and he looks at us then coughs awkwardly. " I have to go and meet Zeke." he says and disappears out the front door.

A few minutes Cara comes down and doesn't say goodbye before she walks out the front door. I look at Shauna questionably she smiles shyly. "What did you say?" I ask.

"Well I just told her shes clogging up my pool with all that make up she has on, and Four well Zeke told me he needs to see him." "We're joining them soon," she smirks. " I was hoping he was with you." I just stare at her.

"Why?" I ask her questioning her suspiciously. "Because that meant he isn't with Cara." I nod in agreement. Shauna got up and sighed. "Okay get up we need to get going." I also get up and look at her in confusion. She laughs. "We going out go get dressed." I don't argue with her and walk upstairs and get dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top and some black and white high tops. It was only 2:30 when I passed my alarm clock and the sun was still bright outside.

When I get down stairs Shauna has moved into the kitchen and is one the phone. "K see you soon." she says before hanging up the phone and grins. " You look lovely, that was Zeke." she explains i grab my keys and we head out the door.

**_My apologies I had severe writers block sorry again. I hope you enjoyed!_**


	9. Pedrad House

As we exit the house, I suddenly stop and Shauna runs up the back of me. "What." she says. I point to the Nissan 350z in the drive way. "Yeah it's yours actually." Shauna says and tosses me the keys. I'm still speechless she laughs. "It's gift from Four oh and Zeke."She says the Zeke part loosely emphasising the Four part.

I walk up to the car, placing my hand on the sheer red paint. I turn back to Shauna. "Really I can't-" I say but she cuts me off. "Tris they insisted you take it." I try to object but she cuts me off again. "We need to get going or were going to be late." she says and gets in the passenger seat. I get in the drivers seat and smile at her.

"Make a right here." Shauna says as we head to Zeke and Uriah's house apparently during work they had arranged for everyone to go to Zeke's house for a barbecue. That was what Shauna had told Four earlier with Cara.

"Turn left." she says. As I continue to drive we have useless banter until we approach a house at the end of a colder sack. "This is it." Shauna says as she points towards a house. The house was large, white in colour with a long drive way running down the length of the house heading towards the backyard. It was a modern looking house, very open with several large windows, were I assume the lounge room or the dining room would be.

"You can drive down the drive way." "Okay." I tell her and make my way up the drive way, We don't get very far before we park behind a white Nissan Gtr. The garage is connected to the house but is placed sideways with a few cars sticking out of it. As we get out I can see Christina walking up to us. A large smile on her face.

"Finally in starving." she hugs both of us and we walk towards the backyard which just as pretty as the front of the house. There is a wooden decked entertaining area with a barbecue and a set of table and chairs and across from that was a large in-ground pool with a small water feature.

We walk up to Zeke and Four who are cooking. "Hey I wanted to thank you for the car but I can't possibly take it." they just look at me. "Don't be silly Tris please take it, you don't have a car so we talked it over and though that the Nissan would be perfect for you." Four says and Zeke nods in agreement. "But how did you afford it?" "We didn't really, it was broken when we got so it was cheap." Zeke explains.

"Well it was actually one that Zeke and I were fixing up as a time waster on weekends." Four smiles at me. "We have been fixing it for a while now." he explains. "Take it as a thank you for fixing me." he says and I hug him then hug Zeke. "Are you sure?" I ask "Yeah it's our gift to you honest." Zeke says.

Suddenly Zeke comes and grabs my hand dragging me over towards an older women with Uriah who just came outside. Both are carrying bowls filled with salad and some bread. When Uriah see me he screams. "Tris!" I laugh. "Mum, I want you to meet someone. Mum this is Tris." Zeke says introducing us. "Tris this is our mother Hana." He says gesturing to the women. She has similar features to both Zeke and Uriah but with a touch of feminine beauty.

She smiles and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Tris." she looks behind me. "Is she with you?" she asks hopefully but not to me. I follow her gaze until my eyes connect with Four's. He quickly looks away answering Hana. "Hana you know i'm with Cara."

Hana looks down almost embarrassed but looks up again. "I know but something could of happened she never comes over here." she looked slightly offended by this but played it off. "Come on we need to eat before you both burn something." she tells Zeke and Four which return to the barbecue. I grab the bowl off Uriah as he walks to the boys. We walk over to the table where Christina, Marlene and Will are talking quietly between themselves.

I place the bowl on the table and take a seat next to Shauna, the seat next to both sides of us as empty. "What are you talking about?" I ask. Christina picks up her glass. "I'm just excited to eat." she pauses. "And wondering why Four didn't bring Cara." I look to Shauna with a knowing grin and she shrugs. "I haven't said anything to them so it wasn't me."

The boys come over with the rest of the food putting it on the table and sitting down. Four takes the seat next to me and Zeke takes the seat next to Shauna. We eat almost in complete silence with the occasional conversations between a few people. I start up a conversation with Shauna about work which takes us to the topic of what the others do but when we get to Zeke and Four I actually don't have a clue what they do at the yard so I take the opportunity to ask Four."

When I turn my head I see he wasn't looking at me but talking with Uriah who sat at the head of the table. They stop talking when they realise I was looking at them, Four looks at me. "Talking secretly if I didn't know any better I would of thought you were talking about me." I try to laugh it off but they don't object instead Four asks me a question. "Did you have something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes actually what do you do at work? I haven't be able to see you at wok so have no clue what you do there." he laughs lightly. "Well that's an easy one, I work with Zeke as a mechanic." I look at him then smile when he smiles. " Oh really." I reply.

As we talk, Zeke comes up with one of the most stupidest ideas ever. "We should go swimming!" he says loudly his voice full of excitement. "No." Will and I say at the same time. Zeke ignores our comment. "No, we should really go it'll be fun promise."

I give him a look "But Zeke I don't have a costume." I say. Christina buts in "Tris you can just borrow some of Shauna's we do it all the time." Shauna nods and grabs my hand puling me up we walk into the house, Christina following us closely behind.

We rush up stairs when we enter a room on the right of a hallway. I would take it that's its Zeke's room because the teenage boy car posters almost cover all of the blue paint which was his normal wall colour with some shelves with trophies. Shauna then moves to a draw at the bottom of one of the cupboards. She pulls out a handful of different types of bikinis which are all different colours. She hands me a Dark Blue almost black spaghetti strap bikini with extra strips lining.

"Really." I say and Christina smiles. "Go put it on come on." I huff but comply and put it on. "Really this is the most conservative thing you have?" I ask Shauna looking in the mirror. Come on Tris you look fine.

When we walk out I finally get a chance to look at the house. It's white walls are made into features by the colourful painting as every room has taken a theme of a certain colour as we step out into the back yard the towel place against my chest hugging it tightly.

"Wow Tris you look great." Hana says and I thank her. "Alright guys lets go." Shauna says taking my hand and running towards the pool.

As we end the day was I driving home, I couldn't remove the smile on my face. Today was one of the best days ever...

_**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. The Corporate Ladder

It was easy to say that i'm not a morning person. Shauna on the other hand was a bundle of joy in the mornings and it almost sickens me. "Here drink this." Shauna says as I walk down stairs. She hands me a hot cup of coffee and I smile at her.

Taking a sip and walking the rest of the stair case. I follow her into the kitchen I take a seat on one of the dining chairs. "Are your ready for work?" she asks nonchalantly sipping her own coffee. "Yeah I just have to grab a few things and i'll be good." I tell her standing and about to walk upstairs. "Also." she says stopping my movements.

I look at her. "It's Friday and we normally go to this thing and I was wondering since you didn't want to go last time. Did you want to come tonight?" she asked hopefully. I smile. "Sure." I answer her and walk up stairs.

The sky was slightly cloudy today which was a relief from the hot summer weather we have had recently. We pull out the front of the yard and get out making our way inside. We stop and talk to a few people. I then start to work cleaning and tiding randomly. Apparently everyone was already at work when we arrived. I started to work to spay down one of the cars with an industrial size hose and soon the day was in full swing. Until Max showed up.

He approached me with a big smile on his face "Tris." Max said walking towards me. "Hey Max what's up?" I ask as I stand up to face him. "We need to talk." I look at him concern. "I need to speak to you about you work situation." he said monotone. "What about it?" I ask him my concerned present in my voice as I spoke.

"Tris I was thinking about a new job as a receptionist for you. Shauna could show you around and she could teach you how to do things. I thought it would be good for you." he said his voice full of excitement. I was shocked by his generosity. "I would love to!" I said happily hugging him. "Okay just finish up and go see Shauna she knows already and is just as excited about it."

I continue to finish cleaning the last car and pack everything away. I was walking when I passed Zeke looking under the hood of a car. "What happened?" I ask curiously. I stand next to him as he speaks. "I think it's the fan belt. It squeaks when you turn the car on so i'm guessing that's it. Not to worry though its a simple fix." he explains. He looks at me questioningly. "Why aren't you working?"

I smile at him brightly. "I just got a promotion." I tell him my full excitement. He smiles good job "Tris that's awesome. But what is your promotion." he asks. "Receptionist." I tell him simply and he chuckles. "Really Tris?" He questions sceptically.

"Yeah I just got offered by Max. Apparently Shauna already knows." I tell him but he still looks sceptical. "You know." he says. "If you want you can ask to be the fourth mechanic, we could always use the pair of extra hands." he laughs and looks at the cars engine. "Or you can replace Uriah."

"I gotta go i'll but i'll talk to you later." I tell him and wave as I start to walk away. I enter the office and stand in front of Shauna's desk. "Did he ask you yet." She asked not looking up from her computer. "Yeah he asked me a little while ago, I just had to finish." I tell her and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Yay congratulations Tris i'm so happy for you." Shauna say standing to hug me from over her desk. It was a quick hug before she let go. She straightened her face. "Okay now we need to get into the serious stuff." she says.

She spends the next three hours taking me though all the things that would be required for doing this job. I have to go ask questions to Zeke, Uriah and Four. Get Max to sign papers and manually log every sale into the system and then make a hard paper copy in case of future reference. I also have to talk to the sales representatives which are Marlene,Christina, Nita and Tori. Myra is the greeter and a human map for anyone that comes into the yard.

When the yard starts to close everyone starts to pack away their things for over the weekend. I finish and stand by the car waiting for Shauna to come to lock up the gate. She does so and then I drive us home to get ready for tonight.

As we arrived home my day with Shauna had been quiet eventful and I was feeling a little tired. But I still had promised that I was going to join them at least once. Whatever they were doing they were defiantly keeping on the down low. I was intrigued and also concerned about what they were up to but insisted that I should question it until I knew about it.

"What should I wear?" I asked Shauna as i looked through my wardrobe. "A dress or some comfortable but not to comfortable. But cool because it might get hot while were out." she turns to look at me and hands me a light pink short cocktail dress. "Try this."

After I change into the dress and add some nude heels and a gold belt. I walk out into the bed room were Shauna is finishing zipping up the black knee length dress shes wearing. When she hears me she turns around. "You look great." she says proudly but we need to get going. I put on some light make up and we head down stairs.

"Come on we need to get going or we're going to be late." Zeke said impatiently. He stood at the door next to Uriah and Marlene. Christina was going to meet us there with Will. "Okay Okay." Shauna said as we walk down the stairs. "Don't get your panties in a twist we'll take my car." she said going over to Zeke and kissing him softly.

I grab my phone and wallet off of the foyer table and put them in the small burgundy clutch I paired with the dress. "Where's Four and Cara?" I ask to nobody in particular but towards the group. "His going to meet us there unlike us he can't be late." I nod in agreement. "Alright let's go."...


	11. Smooches And The Saviour

We pulled up to what looked liked like a party in the middle of an abandoned street. Cars were placed randomly showing off different things.

"Is it always like this." I ask Shauna and Marlene who is sitting behind me. "Every time I've been." Marlene smiles happily.

Shauna pulled her car up to a spare spot. Turning off the engine she turned to me. "Are you ready?" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah." I say nervously about what I need to expect. We get out of the car when Zeke approaches us from his car a few places down from us. Uriah by his side they walk up to us.

"Okay we need to head over now or were going to miss the race." Zeke says. I look at Shauna. "What race?" I ask.

She grabs my hand smiling dragging me towards a crowd of people gathered around 4 cars.

One I had seen before. Next to a black and gold 300c the white Gtr I had parked behind was stationed behind the makeshift starting line.

"What is this?" I asked Shauna who looked at me like I was mental. "It's a street race." She stated matter of factly not looking towards me still walking towards the cars.

The Gtr's engine is cut and the passenger side door opened to reveal Cara in the passenger seat. She gets out in a revealing short black dress with cut outs showing her body.

She walks past our group and over to a group of girls who are dressed similarly to her. "Regulars I'm assuming?" I speak out loud and Shauna laughs.

The drivers side door of the Gtr opens and Four steps out. His wearing his usual black t shirt which is perfectly fitted to his body and darker jeans. He looks around the crowd until his eyes land on our group. He smiles as he walks up to us.

"Everything is set." Four tells Zeke then looks towards me. "It's nice to see you decided to come join us this time." He smirks.

One of the other drivers gets out of their car. His black and white clothing mixed with his short black hair, warm slanted eyes and high cheekbones.

He approached us with a smile. "Four are you ready to race?" He questioned eagerly waiting for his answer. He seemed nice enough.

"Right yeah I'm all set. Guys you remember Jack. Tris this is Jack Kang." Four said introducing both of us. I shake his hand.

They speak to Zeke about the buy in for the race. Apparently the other drivers they are up against are not good news and they have had problems with them before.

"We're up against Eric and Edward so be careful." Four says to Jack. "Look, you know they play dirty so keep an eye out." Zeke tells them both.

"Okay I'll see you both at the finish line." Four says to Shauna and I. He then walks back to the cars with Jack and Zeke.

Zeke continues to talk to Four giving a glare towards the driver in a black modified Jaguar f type. He looks back down to Four smiles and walks back towards us.

"It's Showtime." He says happily when he approaches us.

We watch as Cara walks in front of the starting line in between the two centre cars which happen to be Four's Gtr and the Jaguar.

She smiles brightly and raises her hands. All four cars are revving furiously. Cara then points to each driver asking if they are ready. She doesn't get a verbal reply but I'm guessing by the nod she gives that they nodded to her.

When she gets to Four she points then blows a kiss in return. I look away slightly as she passes to the next driver. I happen to look beside me when I notice Zeke not beside us.

I look behind me to see Zeke walking towards his car. I look back towards the race as Cara drops her hands.

All four cars launch of the starting line the Gtr and the Jaguar racing ahead of the pack. I watch as they near the end of the street drifting as they turn the first corner.

Out of confusion, I turn and start to approach Zeke's Evo and when I get close enough to see him I see him on the phone.

As I open the drivers side door I hear. "Take the first left." I open the door with a thud and Zeke looks at me slightly stunned then relaxes when he sees me.

"Isn't that cheating?" I ask. Zeke frowns then points to a car a few spots down from us on the opposite side of the road. A women sits behind the drives seat on a computer while talking on the phone.

"Oh." Is all I say. Zeke continues to Four directions and points to miss with heavier traffic. As the crowd starts to turn to walk to the other end of the street where I'm guessing the race ends.

I see Shauna almost down the other end of the street standing next to Christina and Will. I turn to Zeke who is still glued to his computer. I tap his shoulder then he looks towards me.

"I'm going to go over there." I whisper and point to Shauna and the others. He nods happily.

As I walk down the street in about half way when I hear a deep mans voice. "Hey you." I turn in the direction of the man and see there are five of them in a group. I start to walk away when one approaches me grabbing my arm.

"A girl like you shouldn't be left on her own." He says moving me closer to him. I knock his arm away forcefully. His friends move closer towards me. Out of fear I step back but bump into a car.

"Are you here alone?" The main one asks. Stepping forward again. His blond hair slick back so much it looked oily.

"What's going on here?" Four says as he pulls up and gets out of his car. The crowd behinds his car cheering tells me must of won the race.

Four walks up to us and stands in front of me. His menacing stare even scaring me a little. "Robert I think you should leave." He asked nicely.

The man Robert laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid. We all saw you arrive with that blond bimbo." He said confidently.

"She is my girlfriend now leave us alone." I look towards him. He is still staring at Robert.

"No Four I think your lying to me." Robert says mockingly. I start to panic a little.

"I told you shes taken" Four puts a protective arm around me. Robert continues to look at us suspiciously. I feel venerable under his stare. I pull my self into Four's side feeling safer in his arms.

"Now back off." Four says angrily. "I mean it." he growls. Robert didn't budge in stead he smirks. "No not until I know." I stare at him in shock but try to mask it the best I can.

"Why I told you she's taken now back the hell off." He said stepping forward.

"Come on Four just one kiss then we'll back off." Robert smirks. "Or we can take her off your hands so you can return to the other blond one."

Four looked down at me as if to ask my permission. I nodded slightly knowing without him I wasn't going to get out of this.

I turned to him and looked into his eyes. Then he leant down connecting his lips to mine. The kiss was simple and short and as soon as he was there he was gone.

Robert didn't look amused. "Really?" He asked with a slight laugh. "You call that a kiss." He stated laughing with the others. A crowd has started to form around us now watching the confrontation.

Four sighed then turned to me bringing his hand up to my cheek bone. He rubbed my cheek before moving his other hand to cup my face. I had to admit I cherished the feeling of him being so close.

He kissed me passionately and with a slight demand. I was taken off guard but then relaxes under his touch. I moved my arms to go around his neck and soon we parted.

Robert looked at us slightly stunned. "Okay." He said slightly breathless taken aback by us. "You defiantly proved it you're free to go." He said and the five of them started to leave.

"Let's go" Four says quickly as he presses his hand to my lower back leading me towards the Gtr. I get into the passenger seat and Four shuts the door. I look over at Shauna and Zeke who have smirks on their faces and Cara who stands metres behind them with her arms folded over her chest.

We pull away and I continue to stare out the window. "So, that's how you got injured." I asked looking over towards him. I glance back out the window when back at him. He looks conflicted for a second but then glaces at me knowing i've got him, he sighs. "Yeah." is all he says.

"It's not really the most legal thing to be doing." He said with a bit of a laugh. "I won though." He smiled brightly.

A moment of silence passed through the car. The silence was almost calming.

"I think we should forget about the kiss, it meant nothing, agreed." I say suddenly even making my self question what the hell was going on. "For the sake of your relationship." I add. "It's for the best."

He doesn't look back in my direction. "Agreed." He said slightly disappointed and the rest of the car trip was silent...

_**Oh the drama! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought about the kiss!**_


	12. Recreation?

He saved me. In the weirdest way possible but he did save me. I don't know how I feel. The longing is the most frustrating part about this. I haven't spoken to anyone except Shauna and Zeke. It is currently Saturday night and were going to have a barbecue. It was currently 4:30 in the afternoon so it was still light outside.

Our plans to have it yesterday was ruined by Robert and his friends. Shauna told me that they were friends with Eric and Edward, two people that I've heard about but never seen. They must be bad every time they been mentioned everyone gets agitated and annoyed.

I haven't mentioned them I've only been told about them. But I really don't want to see them if that's what they're are like. I was sitting on my bed on my laptop when I started to hear the engines coming down the almost silent street. I get up walking over towards my window I pull back the curtain.

I watch as several cars pull up in front of the house. I close the curtain and I hear Shauna yell out to me that everyone was here. I go out into the hall way and down the stairs. I see everyone starting to crowd into the lounge room. Shauna and Zeke are greeting everyone as they walked inside.

Uriah is the first to see me midway down the stairs and runs to tackle he in an awkward stair hug. I laugh as he does so. "Tris!" he laughs "Are you okay, I was so worried." he says then he lets go of me . Everyone is now staring at us. "Yeah." I say happily, well as happily as I can.

Cara glares at me hugging Four tightly as he starts talking to Zeke. Uriah and I walk down the stairs and we initiate the walk out side into the back yard. Our dining table already set up from earlier today when I helped Zeke set it.

The esky cooler at the end of the left side of the table has already been filled with ice and already has a few bottles of beer inside that are ours. Four walks over with 2 six pack and undoes them and sticks them into the ice.

I sit down next to Christina who looks overly happy. Cara sits opposite me and smiles at me darkly. Shauna sits beside me and we start talking. I try to ignore Cara's excessive glaring and pouting. I continue to talk while the boys cook at the barbecue laughing as Zeke actually cooks.

Once they have finished Four takes the food to the table then takes a seat opposite Shauna and next to Zeke at the head of the table. Uriah sits at the other head of the table next to Shauna. We eat casually and chat amongst ourselves.

Cara's constant toughing towards Four doesn't go unnoticed among the rest of the group and at one point Four glides out of her grip practically pushing her out of his way. That earns a giggle from her next to me and I laugh quietly when Uriah asks Will if she would rather pee on him to assert her dominance.

I have eaten far to much and I'm ready to sleep. I smile satisfied with my feast on the gorgeous food Shauna had prepared. I sit back in my chair trying to not look at Cara or Four as they sit directly in font of me Cara still trying to cling to Four but he doesn't seem interested.

"Tris you finished?" Zeke asks me after talking with Four. "Yeah why?" I ask. "Lets go for a drive." Zeke says after a while standing up from his chair. "Four you coming?" He nods standing up and slipping out of Cara's deadly grasp. "I'm coming." she says urgently. Four shakes his head. "No it's okay we'll be back soon." he reassures her. She frowns but accepts it as everyone is looking towards her. I stand and follow them to the front of the house.

"Go get you keys. You're driving." Zeke says as we enter the front entrance of the house. "Why?" I ask confused and they both smirk at me simultaneously. "Just do it Tris." Four says cheerfully. I don't argue with them and soon were heading down the street.

I pull the car outside of work. It's currently closed. I turn off the 350's engine and turn to face them. Zeke sits beside me, a wicked grin on his face. He opens the cars door and climbs out before I can ask why we're even here. I get out of the car and Four follows suit.

"What are we doing here?" I ask them both perplexed my eyebrows lift in confusion. Zeke looks towards me then to the gate as he walks in front of the large lock on the gate. Unlocking it he opens the gate and walks inside. Four follows him moments later looking back at my confused face and smiles encouragingly. "Come on Tris. We need to talk."

I follow them hesitantly and soon we pass the main building. We walk further into the yard and towards the back where I know that the garage is. Sure enough we stop in front of one of the large roller doors and Four this time goes to open it.

He does it with ease lifting the door above his head gracefully. He steps inside and we both soon follow him. Zeke and Four go to lean on two of the stationed cars in the hoist bays. I stand there awkwardly. "So." I say trying to get them to start talking.

"How did you find Friday." Four asks and Zeke looks at me expectantly. "I thought it was different." I tell them honestly. I really didn't expect any of that to happen. "Humm." Four hums standing an walking towards one of the closed garage doors. "Good different?" he asks more like a question. "Yeah I was alright." I say shrugging.

"Tris the reason we race isn't just because we enjoy it. We help Max out as well." Zeke says and my mouth drops. "Why are you blaming your lead foot on Max. What does he have to do with it?" I ask them sharply.

"When we race we get the money for winning. We give some to Max for letting us use the garage whenever we want hand he gives us expensive broken cars like the 350 we gave you. Four and I repair them here in our spare time and we race on weekends." Four says from behind me.

"It was the deal we made with Max after his business hit a slump. Four and I agreed to help him. He was a friend of mums and he told her about his business so we offered to help but this was years ago and the business seemed to just thrive after a while." Zeke explains.

"So why don't you stop racing you could get hurt." I say concerned they shrug. "I could say the same about a lot of things Tris but it allows us to have that little bit extra you know." Zeke says reassuringly. "Plus we didn't tell you the best part." he smiles. "Shauna use to race." he says a shit eating grin on his face and I laugh loudly in disbelief.

"No way. She would never do something like that." he shakes his head. "You're right she tried it but wasn't into it." I don't know what to say. "Why did you tell me this?" I says hotly getting mad that they put Shauna in danger. I cross my arms over my chest and Zeke frowns.

"Tris We're only telling you so you can race with us." Zeke says concerned. Four stands slightly behind him leaning on the garage door watching us. "Wait you want me to join you?" I ask them in disbelief...


	13. Hate Them Or Join Them

_If you had said to me yesterday. No, a few hours ago, if I had thought that Zeke and Four would ask me to be apart of their "race team". I would of laughed and told you that you must be joking and__ that__ there is no possible way that would ever happen. But now here I am standing in the yard's garage having a real discussion with the two of them about their 'team'._

"Tris we're only telling you so you can race with us." Zeke says concerned of how I would react. Four stands slightly behind him leaning one of the garage doors watching us. "Wait you want me to join you?" I ask them in disbelief.

"Yes." Zeke says pointedly. "Honestly I think you could dominate after some training." He says exaggerating the training. "What kind of training?" I question trying to keep my cool. "Race training, You know how to turn corners and shift correctly. That sort of stuff." I frown. Do they really think I would do this?

"How sure are you that I would do this?" I ask and start to pace slowly. "Tris I think you could benefit from this a lot, we all will, just think about it okay." Four says calmly with a small smile. I give him a small smile and play with the ends of my shirt. "When would we start?"

I watch as their faces light up and they both smile at me. I suddenly feel uncomfortable under their overly happy expressions. "Okay I didn't say yes I just asked when. Calm down." I say with a laugh.

"Tomorrow. Your first race would be next week Friday. You can come to this Friday's event and watch how I do it." Four says happily now standing.

"Okay would you both be training me?" I guess it would be a plus to learn from both of them.

"Possibly. Four said he wants to train you if you want. I could give you some tips of you want." Zeke says and I nod as acknowledgement.

They both nod and we decided it would be best off we went back to the barbecue. Driving is back I stop at a set of traffic lights when a black Chrysler 300c pulls up beside us.

I turn my head to the side as their dark tinted windows lowers and a man sits in the driver seat. I turn and look ahead of me as I grip the steering wheel tightly.

Four sits beside me. I don't know what his expression is but he puts a protective hand on my knee. I can see Zeke from the rear view mirror raise his eyebrows at Four's reaction as he stares at the back of Four's head.

"I see you have a new lady Four, the boys told me about her last week. She'll be a nice reward when I beat you at Rage and she leaves you for me." He laughs and when it hits my ears a chill runs through me.

The lights turn green and I floor it, I couldn't help my reaction or how all I wanted was to just get out of that situation. My hand moves quickly as I shift thought the gears at time I miss my mark but I'm even surprised by my own accord.

I lower the gears and I pull over to stop the car. I sit in silence not being able to pick up words to form an actual sentence. Both Zeke and Four stare at me in confusion as I stare ahead of me. Suddenly I can't help but smirk at what I just did. I feel fantastic.

"Tris are you okay?" Four says lightly, slightly scared by what just happened but I can tell his trying to keep his composure. "Yeah I'm fine. I really just hate that guy." I say and out the car in park and start to undo my seat belt.

"Did you want to switch with me?" I ask Four when I look at him. He looks at me intently then nods opening his door the same time I open mine.

We switch places and I find myself feeling more comfortable with Four behind the wheel. He starts the car and takes off from the side of the road.

Once we arrive back at the house the music coming from the backyard. One at a time we enter the the backyard through the back of the house. Zeke going first I follow behind him.

Cara gets up immediately when she sees Zeke walk through the large sliding door. She rushes past me towards Four who just follow me through the door. When she reaches him she wraps her arms around his neck planting a kiss on his lips. His taken back by her affection but doesn't say no as he lightly touches her, I look away.

Knowing I have work tomorrow I don't grab a drink instead I sit at the dining table next to Christina who looks at me questioningly. "So. What happened?" She asks a giant smile covering her face.

"Nothing." I answer nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders. I lean back into my chair. She frowns slightly but doesn't push for more answers.

I sit talking with Shauna and Christina about work when we hear the boys voices start to raise and Cara walking back into the house...


End file.
